Hunter's Game
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: Jack is on his way to a village, but soon finds himself being hunted by a hunter. one-shot


Samurai Jack was walking through the forest, trying to get to a nearby village. It has been weeks since he returned the baby to his mother now he's trying to find another time portal to get back to the past and defeat Aku. It has been a unusually hot summer this season as the forest was filled with life as birds flew over Jack's head, deer eating grass not paying attention to Jack, and rabbits hopping around. At all seemed perfect until the deer's heads instantly snapped up and ran, the birds stopped chirping and flew away, and the rabbits ran as fast as they could to a hole to hide. Jack noticed this and stopped walking. This happened many times before.

He was being hunted.

Ever since he arrived in the future he was being hunted by Aku's forces, bounty hunters, or Aku himself. Every time he was attacked, Jack came out on top. And it will be same this time.

A blue burst on energy came out of nowhere to kill Jack. Luckily, Jack caught wind of it and jumped out of the way and ignited his sword before the blue burst of energy could kill him. Jack with his sword in his hands took a look around his surroundings to find his opponent. But there was no one there...

"Show yourself." Jack said, looking for his opponent.

"What's all that racket?!" said a man.

The man appeared after walking through some trees. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, with a brown beard, was wearing farming hat, and was holding a rifle.

"Ar..are yer Samurai Jack?" the man asked, amazed that Jack.

"Yes, but you ne-" Jack warned, but was cut off by the man.

"I can't believe it! Samurai Jack comin' to my village!"

"You need to evacuate your vil-"

"Samurai Jack it is a honor to meet you!" said the man, forcefully shaking Jack's hand.

Before Jack could say a word, the man's head was cut off. Blood was spattered everywhere and Jack was horrified trying to wipe off the blood from his face. He then noticed the weapon that was used to kill the man returned to the owner like a boomerang. Jack saw where the weapon was returned to and squinted his eyes to clearly see his opponent standing on a tree branch and using a cloaking device. Jack jumped high and swung his sword in the air and sliced off the tree branch, bringing his opponent down. As Jack landed he turned to face his opponent but he couldn't see him. Jack felt pain at his ribs and was knocked off in the water. Jack rubbed his head and looked up to see three red dots on his forehead. Before another blue burst erupted to kill Jack he rolled out of the way and ran toward his opponent. Jack actually managed to hurt his opponent with his sword as green blood poured out of his invisible opponent. Jack took this opportunity to kick the invisible hunter into the lake, and luckily the cloaking device broke in the water as Jack finally gets a good look at his opponent. His skin was gray-and-white, he had many weapons on him, many skulls around his belt, and he was wearing a mask.

Jack's opponent stood up with one hand on his injured side and roared challenging roar. The Hunter whipped out a spear and readied himself for his fight with Jack. Jack positioned himself for his fight with his opponent and waited to see who was going to make the first move. Both warriors just stood there waiting to see who would make the first move...

Ultimately it was Jack who made the first move who swung his sword for his sword towards the Hunter's neck but he blocked the attack with his spear and kicked Jack in the gut sending him back. The Hunter ran to Jack to take the opportunity of his weakness to end him. But Jack managed to ready himself as he blocked the Hunter's spear with his sword. As the spear and sword were clashing both warriors looked into their opponents eyes. The Hunter broke off and swiped his spear under Jack's legs but Jack jumped over the Hunter and swiped his sword on the Hunters shoulder. Only to injure the Hunter, not cut his arm off. The Hunter growled in pain as he readied his arm canon to kill Jack. Jack ran from the hunter as the hunter kept firing at Jack, but Jack still managed to dodge the attacks. Jack actually managed to get away from the Hunter, and slowed down.

Only to see skinned human corpse's hanging on trees. Jack was horrified to say the least as he slowly walked through the forest to see countless skinned corpse's. His eyes were wide and scarred as he was shaking. Jack couldn't believe the hunter could do this. Not even Aku could do something this evil, this soulless. Why was the Hunter doing this? Was he planning to do the same thing with Jack? If the hunter was doing this to everyone then why did he cut off the man's head. So many things were circulating through Jack's head as he noticed footsteps from behind him. Jack took cover as he hopped on a tree branch as the Hunter returned to his hunting ground he was still searching for Jack with his arm canon still scanning the area. Jack stayed stilled as could and before the Hunter could spot Jack a young man accidentally stumbled upon the Hunter. The young man was at least in his early twenties with short brown-hair. The Hunter immediately turned the young man with his arm canon and before Jack could save the young man the Hunter walked away, ignoring the young man. Like he had no interest in him.

As soon as the Hunter was out of earshot the young man took a run for it. Jack caught up with the man by hopping tree branches and eventually hopped in front of him. The young man was startled by Jack and nearly screamed. But Jack shushed him by covering his mouth with his hand. As the young man calmed down at the realization that this was Samurai Jack. Jack removed is hand and young man said, "You're, Samurai Jack."

"Yes." confirmed Jack.

"Oh, thank goodness. You can finally rid us of that horrible Hunter once and for all. Hey, you can even help me find my uncle, too."

"Did your uncle looked like he was in his mid-forties and had beard?" Jack asked, weary of the man that was killed by the Hunter earlier.

"Yes he is!" exclaimed the young man before calming down again. "Where did he go? Always around this time every 100 years, the Hunter comes huntin' and the hunters from my village go huntin' for the Hunter. To make sure it doesn't terrorize the village. My uncle was one of the hunters now where is he?"

Jack waved his head sorrowful, implicating that his uncle is dead. The young man caught on to this and fell on the ground. Jack tried to comfort him but the young man rejected it, by putting his hand in the air stopping Jack and saying, "No."

The young man got and looked Jack straight in the eye and said, "My village has legends of the Hunter. One legend tells that the Hunter only fights for honor and won't kill person without a weapon. But the Hunter killed a lot of my villages hunters, stopping us from eatin'. Now listen Samurai Jack, the Hunter has terrorized my villages' hunters long enough, he fights for honor and so do you. Now promise me Samurai Jack that you kill the son of a bitch once and for all."

Jack took that promise by nodding his head. Jack and the young man took their separate ways as Jack begun his journey to find the Hunter and kill him once and for all. As Jack reached a certain point on the forest he heard the Hunter jumping tree-to-tree stalking him until the time was right. Jack took notice of this and said, "I know that you are here. Show yourself and fight like a true warrior."

The Hunter jumped down from a tree and deactivated his cloak. He ignited his spear and readied himself for his battle with Samurai Jack: the most honorable prey he'll ever kill. Both warriors ran to each other clashing their weapons. Jack actually managed to cut the Hunter's leg. The Hunter took a step back as Jack ran towards the Hunter. Hunter (with knowledge that this possibly its final hunt), threw his spear at Jack's shoulder. Jack fell on the ground whaling in pain as he slowly removed the spear from his shoulder. But as soon as he removed the spear and sat up, the Hunter kicked him down. The Hunter ignited his wrist blade to finish Jack once and for all. But Jack actually manages to get up on his own to feet with one arm limp and bleeding and the other holding his sword. The Hunter ran towards Jack to kill him but Jack slid the other cutting the Hunters back as he ran towards him. The hunter screamed in pain as green-blood oozed from his back. The Hunter turned around to see Jack weary and almost as much pain as he was in.

The Hunter then slowly removed his mask revealing his... not so pretty face.

"You're... not the prettiest of them all." said Jack, taken aback at the hideous face of the Hunter.

The Hunter was nearly bleeding to death, but that did not stop him from posing one final time with his double-bladed wrist blade at Jack who was posing with a shoulder that wasn't working and had only one functioning arm holding the sword in its hand. The Hunter and Jack ran towards each other at the same time with the Hunter's double-bladed wrist blade arming for Jack's stomach. Luckily, Jack caught on to this as Jack deflected the double-bladed wrist blade with his sword, but did not stop the Hunter stabbing him in the back with the boomerang-like weapon. The Hunter kicked Jack down and Jack was arguably at his weakest. The Hunter walked up to the nearly dead samurai, and aimed his double-bladed wrist blade to Jack with his boomerang-like weapon in also aiming at Jack. With the Hunter about to to take Jack's life as the greatest prey he had ever killed, Jack with quick movement grabbed the Hunter's boomerang-like weapon and cut off the Hunter's arm that had the double-bladed wrist blade. With the Hunter in a large amount of pain, Jack collected every amount of strength he had left and kicked the Hunter back. Jack tossed the boomerang-like weapon and retrieved his sword. With the Hunter still trying to collect his strength, Jack ran up to the Hunter and killed him by stabbing his heart with his sword.

With his heart dead, the Hunter fell down and died. Jack, had faced a large amount of blood loss fell down and passed out.

At this point, Jack thought he was dead. He thought he failed his mission to get back to the past and defeat Aku. He thought he failed his people. And he thought he failed the people of the future.

But he wasn't dead. As soon as the fight between him and the Hunter was over, some villagers found him bleeding out and quickly brought him to villages' doctor. The villages' doctor quickly went to work and sowed him up. He did surgery on Jack to make sure his arm worked again. As soon as the doctor was done fixing up Jack, Jack woke up.

It took a little over a month, but Jack was fully healed. During his time in the village, the villagers thanked Jack for killing the Hunter and gave him many gifts during his time healing. As soon as Jack was fully healed a feast was held in Jack's honor. As soon as Jack was ready to leave, the villagers gave him a map to a tall mountain where a time portal was supposedly there.

As for the Hunter, the village took his weapons and gear for themselves. And burned the body while the doctor was performing surgery on Jack.

 ** _So this will probably be my only Samurai Jack fanfic since I couldn't get the idea of Jack fighting a Predator out of my head. But I do plan on writing a Wolverine vs Alien vs Predator fanfic somewhere down the line. Nothing more to say, so I guess I'll work on some other fanfic's I've been working on. Bye!_**

 ** _This is Shadow The Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You._**


End file.
